


Goodbye To Yesterday

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Songfic, no beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7268758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No timeline for this fic. Based on the song Goodbye To Yesterday.</p><p>Sid & Geno have been together since one long time, they were on/off during one time, then after they have tried to be together but it's didn't work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye To Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea with this song : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xsx_dIJOtgI
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid & Geno have been together since one long time, they were on/off during one time, then after they have tried to be together but it's didn't work.  
They were always fighting about some stuff, generally the fighting was about the fact of the future with Russia for Geno and also the fight was also told other people about their relationship. Sid was really private because of his life.

"I want one future with you Geno, but you want to be in Russia, but what if they don't accept us or accept you. I know you love Russia, it's your country, I can't be the reason of why you can't be in your country forever..." Sid said to Geno multiple times

"I don't want to be in one relationship private anymore, I want to take pictures with you, I want to tell people that we are together and in love"

_I woke up at six a.m._  
_My eyes were closed but my mind was awake_  
_Pretended I was breathing in a deep sleep pace_

_Got dressed so quietly_  
_I was frozen by the jingle of my keys at the door_  
_As I got outside I smiled to the dog_

Then one day Sid decided to leave, he wakes up really early, smiled to Jeffrey and leave the home.

_I didn’t wanna wake you up_  
_My love was never gonna be enough_  
_So, I took my things and got out of your way now_

  
Since this day Sid tries to not talk a lot with Geno and he even tried to not see him a lot but it's been complicated.

"I loved Geno, I still love him, but I don't know if everything could be okay again"

_Why didn’t you wake me up_  
_I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop_  
_Let’s try again and say goodbye_  
_Goodbye to yesterday_

_Why would you think like that?_  
_Yeah, we fight a lot but in the end_  
_You and I we’re a perfect match_

Geno was really sad because of this, because Sid have leave without one word or something, he was angry and so sad... He loved Sid, he wanted one future with him. Why it's been just so complicated... They were the perfect couple.  
He doesn't stop to think that if he was awake when Sid have left, he could have stopped him, kiss him and tell him again and again 'I love you, don't leave..." and just think about this make him so sad.

_I wouldn’t want it any other way_  
_But now you’re gone and I’m all alone_  
_Lying here naked and staring at the phone_

Sometimes he looked at his phone thinking that maybe Sid would call him and say "I'm sorry it's one mistake of why I have left, let's try to be together again..."

_Why didn’t you wake me up_  
_I’m pretty sure I would have told you to stop_  
_Let’s try again and say goodbye_

But it's didn't happen...

_Goodbye to yesterday_  
_Goodbye to yesterday_  
_Oh, Goodbye to yesterday_

Now the best thing is to try to move on, maybe try to rest friend even with everything or leave for being better and really say Goodbye to all of this, but it's been so hard, more painful that try to rest friend...


End file.
